Wi-Fi communications have been evolving toward ever increasing data rates (e.g., from IEEE 802.11a/g to IEEE 802.11n to IEEE 802.11ac to IEEE 802.11ax). A Wi-Fi communication technology, known as Wireless Gigabit (WiGig) and based on IEEE 802.11ad, has been developed to make use of millimeter wave (mmWave) communications (e.g., using the 60 GHz band) for unlicensed operation at higher data rates. These systems are also referred to as Multi-Gigabit Wireless Systems (MGWS) in some regulatory circles, such as ITU-R. Recent years have witnessed an increase in the uptake of WiGig technology in many user devices, such as laptops and notebooks, for a variety of applications such as wireless docking, wireless USB, wireless networking, broadband access and backhaul, providing connection speeds of multi-gigabits per second.